1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
Recently, a portable media player may be connected to a speaker device or the like and audio data stored within the media player may be outputted as an amplified sound.
The specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,599,177 discloses a technique of connecting a portable media player to a connecting unit configured in a projector, then magnifying and projecting image data stored within the media player as an image on a screen or the like from a projector, and outputting audio data stored within the media player as a sound from a speaker attached to the projector.
However, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,599,177, the connecting unit is fixed at a predetermined position in the projector. A connector that is installed in the connecting unit and electrically connects with the media player is constantly exposed outside. This configuration has a problem that reliability of electrical connection between the connector and media player is lowered by external factors, such as unstable electrical connection due to adherence of dust to the exposed connector. This configuration also has a problem that the projector's degree of freedom of design is limited because the connection unit is constantly exposed. When the media player is simply connected to the connector and thus fixed, the fixing of the media player tends to be unstable against external forces or the like and therefore there is a problem that reliability of mechanical connection is lowered. Moreover, there is also a problem that the unstable connection of the connected media player causes inability to operate keys on the connected media player.
Thus, a projector with improved reliability of electrical and mechanical connection with a portable media player and improved degree of freedom of design is desired.